Komos VS Rave
by Malaizjan DeJesus
Summary: Komos is trying to get on Omega Squad. He feels that as Wonder Woman's nephew, he deserves to be on the top team. But Meygan just doesn't let anyone onto her team. So now the two have to duke it out. Has Komos met his match? **#21 in Collaboration Series with Reina Grayson. ***


Komos Versus Rave

By: Malaizjan De Jesus

Author's Notes: This is #21 in the collaboration series with Reina Grayson. Komos may have bitten off more than he can chew. Didn't anyone bother to tell him DO NOT anger Meygan and Mona?

Two days later, after the party…

Meygan and Vincent finished a simulation. They had their own training room and Meygan placed spells on the room to keep out everyone else. The two were hiding a joint secret. They were part of the Legion of Superheroes; a group of teen heroes from the 31st century.

Shortly after the team was formed, the two were swept away to the future and helped the team there. In appreciation, they became honorary members of the Legion. And from time to time, they helped them out. So they train in secret, using a simulated version of the Legion and their enemies to get stronger.

And Meygan HATED the Fatal 5. She could never stop them without serious injury, which she had to hide from everyone else.

Today was no exception.

Sporting a deep cut from Persuader, an axe-wielding warrior who did the bidding of the Emerald Empress, the leader of the Fatal 5, Meygan ended the simulation just as Archeron fired an arrow at Halfa-man.

"Aw, sis," Vincent whined.

"Sorry. I need to treat my arm." Meygan then encrypted the program before opening the door.

Standing across the hall from it was a smirking Eolus, Komos. "So…what's so secret that the door's locked?"

"Jump off a cliff," Vincent told him. "You're not part of Omega Squad."

"You first, mortal." Eolus then saw Meygan's cut. "You play rough. My kind of girl."

"You wish. What do you want?" she asked, annoyed.

"I want on your team."

"NO WAY," Meygan told him. "Go away. I got some healing to do."

"What's the matter? Afraid to face a demi god?" Eolus taunted.

"Wishing on the wrong star, boy. You're not worth my time."

"I know you two are hiding something and if you two don't want me to open my mouth, then Meygan better accept my challenge. NOW."

Meygan sighed. "Vincent. Don't interfere."

"But…but…"

"Here's the deal: You beat me, you're on Omega. If you don't, you stay on Beta for a year. Then you have to beat Nightwing to get on Alpha. And you'll NEVER be on Omega."

Eolus grinned. "Deal." He knew he had this fight in the bag. He walked down the hall, leaving the Omega Squad alone.

"You're so devious," Vincent said to his sister. "He thinks you're just a wizard."

"I know." Meygan favored Vincent with a wicked grin. "I also learned a few new tricks."

Vincent shook his head. The demi god was so dead. "You do know he's a demi god, right? The nephew of Wonder Woman? The son of Wonder Girl?"

"Of course. You think I should be afraid of a prideful god? I think not, little brother. Go rest. We start again at 06:30."

"Sure sis. See you later!" Vincent took off to fins his blood sister, Areina.

Meygan shook her head.

* * *

Olivia Lance walked in on Mathen's gymnastics session. At first, she was going to leave. But then she saw his body move on the rings, the strength to say still while balancing on those rings…She couldn't stop watching. He was shirtless, so seeing those taunt muscles flex as his own sweat ran down his body in droplets had her panting.

She wanted him.

His strength, his heart…all of him.

She never left like this before, not with anyone.

And she had a few boyfriends in high school but all of them paled in comparison to_ this_ Nightwing. She hoped he'd stop soon. Because she _had_ to kiss him. Normally she wasn't bold. That was her mom. She was shy.

Mathen realized that someone else was in the gymnasium with him. With a dismount that his Dad would have been proud of, he landed on his feet without a hop. And his blue eyes saw Siren standing there, blushing all red. "Um…hi," he said nervously.

"Hi," she said timidly. She lost her nerve. She knew it the instant she said, "I didn't mean to interrupt."

"You didn't." Mathen wanted to kiss her. And it was obvious that she had wanted to as well. "We can spar together if you want."

"Really?" she asked, a squeak coming to her voice. She hated being nervous.

"Yeah." He grinned.

"Sure. Let's do it." Siren hoped she didn't do anything stupid with him. Like trip over her own feet.

"Let's do it, Siren."

"Olivia. My name's Olivia."

"Mine's Mathen."

* * *

Jason couldn't sleep.

It was the middle of the night. Red Hood decided to roam the halls.

Somehow he ended up in the garden area. Jason sat at the edge of the platform, looking out at the stars.

He dreamed again. He dreamed of his death. Of the pain he suffered through. Of the Joker's sadistic laugh.

He shook his head.

He couldn't lose himself in the memories. Not now. Starfire needed him to save her. And he would. He vowed it. He closed his eyes. Jason just wanted some peace from his own mind. From his memories.

"Uncle Jason?"

Red Hood opened his eyes.

Meygan came to sit next to him in black wool-looking pajamas.

She wasn't wearing a wig.

Meygan's butt-length strawberry-blonde hair cascaded in loose waves down her back. She watched him, as if she knew.

"Dropping the wig, I see," he said to her.

"I didn't feel like putting it on."

Jason sighed. "I woke you?" Somehow, this small girl never slept. And she was always alert to the smallest of things.

"Yeah. But it's okay." Meygan pulled her knees up to her chin.

"Sorry, little girl. I…I just had a dream."

"Your death. You don't know if you belong here among heroes. Because of your past," she reasoned.

"It's far more than that." Jason wasn't sure if he wanted to reveal his darkest thoughts to this niece. She had died too. She understood him better than most. Jason sighed. "I thought back to when Bruce came for me."

"Do you wish he had killed the Joker?"

"All the time. If he had, then Tim would never had to suffer. But when Bruce came for me, I think I got it."

"Like why he didn't?"

He shook his head no. "He believed I was worth saving. After all I did, after all I killed…I am his son. He called me his son. He risked his own life for me. And I can never be him." Jason bowed his head.

"He doesn't want you to be," Meygan told him. "And he gets that. You can't be Batman. You can't be another Nightwing. Or a Robin. You are Jason Todd. You can be a Bat, but on your terms."

"How'd you get so wise?" Jason asked her.

"Hanging out with Aunt Raven."

"Another Bat…think Red Hood can be a Bat?" he asked.

"You _are_ Red Hood. You can decide the terms that legacy takes. Red Hood has been donned by every bad guy in the universe at one time or another. But you're Red Hood now. Define it. Be your own Bat. Aunt Barbara did. She's the Commissioner of Gotham. Not bad for a Bat."

"I want to be a son. I want that more than anything."

"Then do it. Grandpa isn't getting any younger."

"Where did you and Vincent go?" Jason asked, to switch subjects on her.

Meygan turned away, not wanting to tell him. "I can't, Uncle Jason. I want to but I can't."

"Fine, but you don't have to hide anything from me."

Meygan got to her feet. "I do, actually. You told my parents the real reason I stayed away. I won't risk it again." Meygan walked away from him.

The next morning…

In Watchtower's cafeteria, the heroes and friends were all having breakfast. There were various murmurs going about and Bruce watched it all with a knowing eye.

The only two not there were Vincent and Meygan. He knew that Vincent was with Brian. He'd been with him whenever he was training or sleeping, often taking his food into the Med Bay. Gear told the adults that if the timeline wasn't restored in 7 days, the timeline would stay as it was…permanently.

None of the kids knew this. They had to plan. Which Nightwing, Tempest and Lady Merline were doing privately.

Mathen was sitting away from the others when Olivia sat next to him. "Hi Mathen."

"Hi, Olivia." He smiled as she stared at him. "Is something wrong?"

"Alpha has a training session in two hours. Could I join you guys?"

Mathen was surprised by the shy request. But he was willing to let her join the team. "Sure. Be ready in 2 hours."

Siren blushed.

Meanwhile, in the Med Bay…

Brian, aka Kid Flash was dying.

Rather slowly, but he still was.

With the Flash-Wally West- now dead, his whole bloodline was gone with it. In a desperate move, Meygan linked her life force to Brian's to keep him alive.

Vincent, aka Archeron, sat in the chair next to his step-brother's bed. He finally had a brother. It wasn't bad having two sisters-one by blood and one by bond-but it was great having a brother. Brian had been his best friend since they were toddlers.

Which was why he visited daily. So Brian wasn't alone.

"Hey Bri-I think we're going to make our move soon. It's hard being cooped up in Watchtower. But we've made the best of it. Mom's okay so far-but she's in pain. I'm not sure why…But I think I have an idea." Vincent didn't say what he suspected. "Looks like Terra- the geo kinetic that took Slade down the first time- is free and she didn't age a day. You should see her. She's pretty and you're type of girl." He grinned. "Wake up soon, bro…"

Vincent got up. He didn't want to miss Komos getting his ass handed to him by Rave. The demi god had no clue what was coming. But he did.

The archer left the Med Bay…

* * *

Dana smiled as Terry, Dick, Jason and Serenity exited the training room. She launched herself into Terry's arms as soon as he exited. "Are you okay?" she asked. He took off his mask and his face had a bruise on it.

"I think…I think you just broke a rib," Terry joked. He was sore-Jason and Dick were hard to keep up with.

"That's not funny!" Dana smacked his shoulder as Terry chuckled, placing his arms around her waist.

"Sorry, Dain. I had to do it." He wore a grin.

Dana merely shook her head.

"You did great, kid," Jason spoke up. "You're not half bad."

"You could use a few more training sessions," Dick added.

"Yeah, I really could," Terry admitted. Training with Bruce's two protégés really did helped. He trained them according to what they could do. And he also saw what the two learned as adults. "How about tomorrow?"

Dick went over to Serenity, who was rubbing her extended belly. "You okay, Ser?"

"Just tired. My feet hurt."

Dick lifted Serenity into his arms. "One foot massage coming right up." He headed back to their quarters.

Jason shook his head.

Dana and Terry headed off to their room, leaving Jason standing there, alone.

Jason just smiled. "I'm glad I'm not married."

4 PM that day…

It was time.

Komos verses Rave.

In training room 6, the two were in full costume. For Rave, that meant her dark purple Kevlar suit with the black raven above her chest. Her black raven-cloak covered her. She wore her black utility belt, hanging on one side of her hips. Her domino mask was in place.

Komos wore jeans, a white tee with a Greek letter-emboss belt. Hanging from it was the Lasso of Truth. He had gold metal cuffs on his wrists, the thick metal vibrating with power. Black boots completed his outfit.

"He really is Wonder Girl's son," Eric commented. He heard the stories.

"Okay, you two. It's going to be a city block. You two can tear it apart. You know what's at stake. First to get the other to submit wins," Dick told them. "Please don't kill each other."

"Where's the fun in that?" Komos said in a cocky voice.

"Oh, brother," Siren commented.

Komos didn't wait on Nightwing to tell them to go; he flew right at Meygan.

She threw up a water shield and ran to hide from him.

Mona wanted out. She felt the pride of Komos and was trying to get Meygan to use her dark powers on him. To amplify his pride so she could tear it apart.

Meygan refused. She wanted to stick to her other skills. For the moment.

Komos waited until the water shield was gone before looking around. He kneeled to the ground and saw the faint water footprints. He stood up and followed those footprints until they stopped at an alley way.

Sam was concerned with this fight. "Why would you allow this?" he asked Dick.

"Omega Squad is my daughter's team. She wants her team to earn their spots on it."

"That doesn't make watching this any easier."

"So what makes Rave so special?" Dana whispered to Terry.

"You'll see." Terry knew all too well why Rave was special. She played with everyone. It was part of her nature. He got to meet Mona first hand and she wanted to blow up Watchtower!

Komos looked up at the building he stood by. He thought he heard a slight noise. So he put all of his strength behind the single punch he threw. The building he struck collapsed on itself.

Meygan cried out when the roof was taken from under her. She crashed on top of the broken pile that was a building. Komos certainly had the strength of an Amazon. As she slowly got to her feet, Komos jumped her. A kick to her back sent her back to the rubble. Komos picked her up by the back of her neck. He pressed on the sides of her neck, making her vision darker. "Say uncle," Eolus told her.

Meygan elbowed him in the gut, making him let go. She turned and high jump kicked him in the jaw, sending him back. She took off, throwing a few batarangs his way to slow him down.

He was quick to dodge the weapons but he caught the last one and snapped it with one hand. Eolus grinned. He was enjoying himself. Being on Omega Squad was going to be fun for him.

"He's really letting it all out," Hector said.

"If it wasn't for his lack of team experience, I wouldn't mind a heavy hitter like him. Minus the arrogance," Mathen said.

Kevin made a face. He hoped Komos **NEVER** got on Alpha Squad.

Molly nodded to Luna and Andrew. The three friends quietly left the control room for training room 6. They really didn't want to watch the slaughter. They had their own plans.

Meygan darted into a far building to assess her injuries. She hid on the second floor and coughed up blood. It hurt to draw a breath and her head felt heavy. But no broken bones. That was fortunate.

Eolus grinned when he saw the little droplets of blood on the ground. He followed those drops to the building Meygan was hiding in. He followed the trail up to the second floor and room. But he didn't go in. He waited.

Meygan wrapped her hand up, the one dripping blood. She looked to the doorway and saw a shadow there on the floor. "Very clever," she said to herself. She looked back at the crushed out window. She had an idea.

Eolus saw a small sphere roll out of the room. It released smoke. He swore and ran into the room blindly.

Meygan caught his ankle and flipped him onto his back.

As he swung and obviously missing her, she punched him in the face, followed up by a kick to the chest, sending him out of the room.

Eolus hit the hallway wall. He waited until the smoke cleared before going back in.

She was gone.

Eolus used every swear word he knew!

Meanwhile, Meygan was running back to her where their fight began. She had another trick up her sleeve.

Komos flew out of the building he was in at near top speed. He was mad. He didn't like to be made a fool of. And Rave was doing that in front of everyone. That stung his pride.

Rave was setting the smoke trap when Komos caught her from behind, throwing her into the building's wall by the head. As she slowly got up, Eolus attacked her. Punches and kicks that bruised her organs. When she slipped to her knees, he caught her by the chin. "Did you really think you could take out a demi god?"

Meygan just smiled. All of her remaining smoke bombs went off, creating a thick cloud. It covered them both.

Komos let go and backed away, coughing.

As Eolus coughed, Meygan springs up and uppercuts him in the jaw, cracking it as he fell back. She then attacked him and he was quickly bruised.

Once he managed to catch her arm, he snapped it, breaking the limb just below her elbow.

Meygan screamed.

Eolus grabbed her chin, grinning as he kneeled down to her. "Aw, did I do that? What a pity. And here, I liked you."

Kevin was nearly out the door before he got tackled by his dad…then Dick, Jason, Orin, Vincent and Mathen. "Let me GO!"

Hector joined them, seeing that Kevin was still getting closer to the doorway.

"Calm down, Kev! She can heal that!" Mathen told him.

"He wants MY GIRL!" Kevin screamed.

'_Kevin, please. Don't enter this fight. I knew he liked me, but I love you, and only you. No one can are for me like you. I want snuggle time when I kick his ass,'_ Meygan told him mentally.

Kevin stopped fighting the others. _'Deal, my princess,'_ he agreed mentally. He wore a smile on his face.

"Looks like Meygan took care of Kevin," Vincent said. "Just remember to lock the door."

Everyone laughed as Kevin turned red.

"Why is he turning red like that?" Sam asked Barb.

"He's half-Martian," she said with a smile.

"Ah, like Martian Manhunter? Got it."

"So say 'Uncle' so I can be on Omega Squad," Eolus replied smugly.

"No," she whispered. "You're too prideful for my team." She tasted the blood in her mouth.

Mona wanted out in a bad way.

"It's not your team anymore. It's mine now. Say it! Say just two words. Say I won!" Eolus said more forcefully.

Meygan smiled. "Demon Mode." This huge black energy surged from her in a sphere, knocking Komos back through the building, which collapsed on him.

Meygan went under an amazing transformation. Her skin turned dark red as her wig vanished to reveal black curly hair that ended at her shoulders. Two small horns could be seen poking through her hair. Her costume turned black with a webbing set of wings from the back. "You are _pathetic_, demi god." Mona was on him in less than a second as he emerged from the rubble. She beat his face until black and blue bruises showed. She then kicked him in the chest area, cracking his sternum. His arm was yanked from the shoulder, which now dangled from his side. His knees were taken out from him with a nice back kick to the back of them. Picking him up by his blonde hair, she threw him through another standing building she then flew into it, and rammed into him and pushed him through the building and out to land in the heap of bricks that had been a building. She stood over him, breathing through her teeth, heaving as her nails grew into claws, smiling at her work.

"Azarath, Metrion…Zynthos…" she said in a dual voice and this black sheen covered Eolus in complete darkness.

Eolus screamed in terror. He had never screamed in his life. Now this…this thing made him. He couldn't see anything but he heard the voices in the void, those voices talking about ripping him slowly apart and tasting his blood.

Then the black mass retreated, revealing a frightened, wide-eyes demi god.

"Puny demi god," Mona said in her dual voice. "You think you are the answer to the world. You have much to learn. I KNOW I'm not the answer. Take your pride and shove it! The team can't have a prideful member on it, only after the glory of being a hero. If you can't learn your place, then crawl into a hole and die a coward's death!"

Shaking, he nodded in understanding. He'd do whatever she said; he just didn't want to be in that void again.

"You are strong. Powerful. But reckless, with no regard to how you should act. Remember today and know if you step out of line, _WE_ will put you down. Permanently."

There was dead silence in the control booth. Everyone looked as if they crapped themselves. A few of them might have.

Jason grinned. "Amazing…that's my niece." Jason was proud of both girls. To be that powerful and know when to hold back, and when to let the opponent think they were winning…

Kevin was happy. Meygan and he got to feel every moment.

Dick had to excuse himself. So did Tim.

"Oh, and your silly crush? You never had a chance from day one." Mona/Meygan turned to walk away.

"What are you?" Eolus said in a shaky voice.

"Dead girl walking," they said in a dual voice cryptically. Then they walked away.

Kevin was the first to meet her outside of the training room. He just lifted her bridal style and headed toward their room without a single word.

"That was one scary fight," Sam said after a few tense minutes. "But it was…breath-taking."

"And pants soiling," Areina added. She was nervous. UP until now, she thought she knew cousin. It looked like there was a far scarier side to Meygan. She caught Terry's eyes. He had the same thought.

Vincent grinned. He had two powerful sisters. What was better than that?

And the best thing? Komos lost to a girl.

Later that night…

Kevin wore just his boxers as he rested on their bed. Meygan was taking a long time in the bathroom and he was getting worried. He was ready to check on her when the door slid open and she walked out, sans wig.

Kevin saw her without her wig by accident so he asked that when they were alone, that she not wear it.

It was fine with her.

When he saw her, his jaw dropped. "My Princess…"

Meygan wore a pink baby doll teddy set with the shortest shorts imaginable. The edges were trimmed with lace as the spaghetti straps kept the top up on her. It was sheer and delicate, which was _not_ Meygan. There were still bruises on her skin, but with her strawberry blonde hair cascading down her back, she was a vision to him.

Kevin held out his hand to her.

Meygan went to him without question and he helped her into bed and into his arms. "I feel tired."

"I know. You kicked ass. How's your arm?" he asked as she snuggled into him.

"Healed but sore."

Kevin placed a kiss right where the break happened. "Then we better rest." With his telepathy, the satin quilt came over them both.

"Kevin…when all this is over, I want our own house."

He groaned. "I have to build it, don't I?"

Meygan giggled. "Yeah, so I can watch you get all sweaty."

He wore a grin. "And what's wrong with the Fortress of Solitude?"

"Great Uncle Clark lives there, silly."

"So? We can give him a stroke."

Meygan popped him with a pillow.

"What? It's bound to happen sooner or later," Kevin explained.

"You are terrible!"

'_Am I_?' he thought to her. He kissed her passionately on the lips. Then he started to slide down the straps to her top.

"No," she whispered.

He stopped. He noticed how worn out she was. He then dimmed the lights and pulled her to him. "Then sleep, my princess. But I will ravish you in the morning."

Meygan settled in as she chuckled.

"By the way... Komos was terrified. I could feel it. Remind me never to get you that mad."

Meygan just grinned.

In the morning….

Both were snuggled and very naked under the satin quilt.

And their clothes?

In pieces on the floor.

The End


End file.
